


Perfect

by stevesherdaddynow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesherdaddynow/pseuds/stevesherdaddynow
Summary: Reader gets stood up at Enzo's on the same night as Hopper, and takes him home.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There's little to no plot here. It's mostly just lots and lots of sex.

You were new to Hawkins, and the only people you really knew were your coworkers at the diner; one of them decided she was tired of you going home to an empty apartment every night, and insisted you let her set you up on a blind date. Reluctantly, you agreed, which is how you found yourself sitting alone in the corner booth at Enzo’s, fiddling with your napkin and anxiously watching the door. Your date was thirty minutes late and counting, and you’d already finished the glass of wine you had ordered to try and take the edge off.

Just as you’re about to get up to leave, you notice another table where someone is sitting and drinking alone; straining to hear the conversation between the man and the waiter, you gather that he has also been stood up for a date, and, throwing a tip on your table, you decide you’re going to make the most of the situation. You walk over to the man as soon as the waiter has departed, and sit in the empty seat opposite him.

“My date stood me up tonight,” you start, looking up and momentarily freezing, seeing that you’re sitting across from none other than Jim Hopper, Hawkins’ Chief of Police, and, in your opinion, the most handsome man in town. “It looks like yours did too, so I was thinking maybe you’d wanna get out of here? With me?”

Hopper stares at you blankly as he processes what you just said before knocking back what remains of the glass of scotch in front of him. “Your place okay?” he asks, standing and offering you his hand.

You grin widely and allow him to pull you to your feet; “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

By the time you reach your front step, Hopper can’t keep his hands off of you. He’s got an arm wrapped around your waist, his hand dipped under the waistband of your skirt, brushing softly against the already sopping wet fabric of your panties. “All this for me, sweetheart?” he asks, voice low, as he lowers his mouth to your neck.

You fumble with the key, trying to get it into the lock; once you do, you push the door open and drag him inside. He kicks the door shut behind him and whirls you around so your back is pressed to it, lowering himself to his knees in front of you. Before you can ask what he’s doing, he lifts your skirt above his head and pulls your left leg up to rest on his shoulder. He rips your panties from your body, and slowly drags his tongue along your folds, humming to himself. “Fuck, baby girl, you taste even better’n you look,” he rasps.

You hitch your skirt up so you can grip onto his hair as he licks and sucks at your cunt with wanton abandon; as you approach your first orgasm, you’ve lost all ability to say anything other than “Please, Jim.” He pulls away for a moment to look up at you and grin before diving back in, sucking hard on your clit and slipping two fingers into you suddenly. Your orgasm hits you right then, and you find yourself screaming his name until your lungs give out. When your pussy stops clenching around his fingers, he slips them out of you and gently unhooks your leg from his shoulder, standing up quickly and gripping your waist to make sure your legs don’t give out.

He kisses you, open-mouthed and hot, his tongue dragging over yours slowly, letting you taste yourself, and you moan into his mouth, your hands reaching to unbuckle his belt. Before you achieve your goal, he hooks his hands around your thighs and lifts; instinctively, you hook your legs around his waist, and let him carry you toward your bedroom. As he walks the two of you down the hall, you start sucking a bruise into the base of his throat, your fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible.

He lowers you gently onto the bed and swats your hands away, focusing instead on ripping off your clothes - literally. You feel yourself grow impossibly more slick at the sound of the fabric of your nicest skirt shredding, and all you can do is moan in response to Jim’s whispered promise he’ll buy you a new one. Before you know it, he’s got you completely undressed, and you sit up, continuing your work at getting him out of his jeans; this time he doesn’t stop you, and you finally push his pants and briefs down, allowing his frankly massive cock to spring free.

Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you gently reach out and take it in your hand, guiding the tip closer to you until your lips wrap around the head. He growls in response, and you slowly take more of his cock into your mouth; Jim is groaning encouragements at you, and you take him all the way in before swallowing gently.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” he groans, his voice cracking in the middle of the curse. “Goddamn, baby, you’re fuckin’ incredible.”

You start bobbing your head, sliding his cock in and out of your throat, swallowing all the while; his hands tangle in your hair, but he doesn’t try to guide or coach your actions, just lets you do what you’re doing. Eventually, he pulls you off of him, and pushes you back onto the bed; he lowers himself over you, kissing you deeply, a clash of tongues and teeth. He pulls away, one hand bracing himself so his body remains hovering above yours, the other reaching down to guide his cock to your dripping pussy.

He pushes into you, slowly, and you let out a low moan at his girth; your eyes flutter shut, and one hand comes up to grip his forearm where it’s holding his body up. Your other hand reaches up behind you, and wraps around one of the bars on the headboard of your bed, your knuckles going white as he pushes himself all the way into you until he’s fully seated. He waits for you to start pushing your hips up toward him before he starts to move, giving you a moment to adjust; you’re thankful for it, because once he starts to move, he’s relentless.

The only sounds you can hear now are the squishing wetness of your cunt as his cock slides in and out of you at a harsh pace, his hips occasionally snapping against you hard enough to make a slapping sound. When you find your voice again, you whine his name; “Jim, baby, please, please, please,” you beg.

“Please what, baby?” he asks. “Look at me baby, tell me what you need.”

You can feel your second orgasm of the night building, and you can tell he’s close too; your eyes open and immediately snap to his. Suddenly feeling shy, you bite your lip and flush before answering him. “Please, Jim,” you whisper, voice rough from overuse. “I want you to come inside me.”

Jim groans deeply and leans down, kissing you before pulling back to whisper in your ear. “Come with me, then, baby,” he says, and you feel yourself clench around him, your back arching up off the bed. You feel him against every part of your body and you feel him come inside you, flooding you with warmth. He groans out your name as he comes, and he fucks you through both of your orgasms until he’s oversensitive and has to pull out.

You whine at the loss as soon as he’s out, and he chuckles darkly at the sound, maneuvering himself to your side, scooping you up so you’re half lying atop him, his broad chest acting as your pillow. Both of you are breathing heavily, a fine layer of sweat clinging to your bodies, and you lie in comfortable silence for a few minutes as you recover.

Running your fingers gently through the smattering of hair upon his chest, you tilt your head so you’re looking up at him, only to find he’s smiling down at you. “I’m sorry you got stood up tonight, Jim,” you say softly.

“I’m not,” he says, kissing your forehead.

You smile and roll your eyes playfully. “Okay, okay, maybe I’m not either,” you admit, and he laughs quietly. You let your eyelids drift shut, and you tell him, “You can stay if you want to.”

* * *

You fall asleep before he can answer, and when you wake up the next morning, he’s gone, but the bed is still warm where he was lying, and there’s a note on the bedside table with his number on it, telling you to call him any time. You smile as you stick the note to your vanity mirror, resolving to call him when you get off work later today.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's a bizarre irony that Bad Company's Feel Like Makin' Love started playing as I posted this.....
> 
> I haven't written smut in like. years. lmk if it's any good lol


End file.
